Drafted
by Mizuki-Dono
Summary: 19 year old Lucy Heartfilia has lived a relatively normal life. That is, until she is drafted to the Fairy Tail military.
1. Chapter 1

The rays of the setting sun cloaked the inside of the bar with an orangish tinge as it leaked through the open windows.

A tired sigh escaped Lucy's lips as she wiped down a table. Much to her displeasure, it was another slow day at work. Lucy didn't mind too much, she wasn't a workaholic like her father, but it was days when she had nothing to do that her mind wandered to places she wished it didn't.

More thoughts brought more stress to the already tense Lucy.

Trying to keep a blank mind, she focused on the table at hand. Lucy took note that the people who came to the bar often didn't have good eating manners, leaving more than just crumbs behind. Wrinkling her nose slightly, she blew off the leftover crumbs, letting them flutter to the floor slowly. Lucy then took a hold of the broom that rested by the nearest wall, sweeping the mess and disposing of it in the trash can.

Moving on the the next table so she could clean it, Lucy glanced out of the window, seeing the remains of the shine the sun had left, knowing it would rest soon and let the moon take its place. Lucy heaved another heavy sigh as she realized she would have to be going home soon once she finished her shift in the next five minutes or so. She enjoyed being at home for the most part, but after the argument she had with her father this morning, Lucy preferred to stay out of his line of sight for a while.

"Kinana-san," Lucy called, setting the white towel she used to clean back in its original place. "I'm done wiping down the tables. I'm headed home now."

"Okay!" Kinana replied, coming into view as she waved her hand. "Be careful on your way back. It's dark and people have been a bit on edge with the whole draft that's coming up."

Lucy faltered, but it was barely noticeable, "Right, I will. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Lucy opened the door and exited the bar, letting the door automatically flow shut behind her. The bar was only a few minutes walk from her house, and Lucy waved to those who knew her as she made her way back.

Lucy unlatched the key from her hip and proceeded to unlock the door, shutting it behind her as she entered.

"I'm home," she muttered, almost too shallow for her own self to hear.

Lucy's house was quite, but she made nothing of it since it wasn't out of the ordinary. As she reached the end of the hallway and the living room came into view, she saw her father, Jude Heartfillia, passed out on the couch positioned in front of the t.v.

Lucy sighed when she saw the empty glass bottle of sake on the floor near him. She moved to turn off the blaring t.v, cutting the program that was on abruptly before staring blankly at her father with dark eyes, not sure what to feel at the sight of him.

"How did you change so much, dad?" She wasn't sure who she was asking, whether it be her father or herself, but she quieted down when he stirred. Sparring one last look to him, Lucy made her way to her room upstairs.

Lucy didn't bother flipping the light switch on as she entered her room. It was dark, but she already knew where her desk was located and estimated the steps it took to get there, stopping when the tips of her toes touched the wooden legs of her chair. Sliding it back, she sat down and turned on the lamp on her desk, letting it illuminate the paper already placed on the wooden plank.

No matter how tired Lucy was, she never missed a day where she wrote to her beloved mother. So clicking the tip of the pen, she began to write.

 _Dear mama,_

 _Today was a slow day, and I've had a lot on my mind. I went to work early this morning after I had a nice cup of coffee. I don't know how much longer I'll be working at Kinana's bar. She's a great boss, so if I were to quit, it wouldn't be because of her, of course. But... working at the bar doesn't exactly pay the bills._

 _I guess we've been struggling financially, even with both of us working. Dad's been crazy with work, but even so..._

 _There's been something else, though..._

 _Ever since you left us, dad's changed so much. He's angrier, busier, ignoring me, or avoiding me. You were the one who kept us all together. Without you, I don't know if dad will ever go back to being the man he once was._

 _I know this is a crazy thought, but... I've been thinking about running away from home. I may be jumping the gun, but things are just starting to get out of hand, and to top things off, the draft is coming up in two days._

 _I don't know why, but I'm scared. I have a bad feeling. If I were to run away, I could get away from him, and the draft. Am I a coward for thinking of such things, mama?_

 _I really wish you were here, I'm sure you'd know what to do._

 _I love you as always,_

 _Lucy._

Stretching her arms to get rid of the stiffness forming at her back, Lucy stood up after turning the lamp off. She made her way to her bed and sprawled herself out comfortably, not bothering to pull up the blanket to keep herself warm.

Lucy was tired, but her eyes remained open with wariness.

* * *

 **Hello to those who've made it this far! Nice to meet you. You can call me Mizuki!**

 **This is my (technically) first Fairy Tail fan-fiction, so I hope it can be something for you to enjoy! I say technically first Fairy Tail fan-fiction because I honestly didn't put any effort into my first one xD**

 **So if you couldn't tell, this is kind of an AU (Alternate Universe) Fairy Tail fan-fiction.**

 **I never really enjoyed fan-fictions that didn't have an OC, and honestly I have no idea why... But then one day while I was browsing around on here, I found a writer who wrote AU Fairy Tail fan-fiction, and all of her stories just drew me in like a magnet!**

 **I've realized as long as you know the characters well, you can write a good fan-fiction that doesn't have an OC.**

 **I think the main reason people prefer using OC's (At the very least, my reason) is because it's difficult to get into the mind of the already existing character(s) and get their speech patterns, thoughts, habits, and thoughts right.**

 **And I still feel like that is a problem for me... but I will try my best to get passed that and pay more attention to the characters to get everything to seem legit enough.**

 **Feel free to give some criticism if you ever happen to stumble across my story!**

 **Anyways, peace out 👆**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy twisted the silver key in the lock of the doorknob, checking twice to make sure she locked it properly before placing the key back into her purse. She gazed up at the house she lived in from when she was a little girl, taking in every detail with a somber face.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you actually going to get a move on?" She heard him ask. Him. Her father.

Lucy gave him a cold look from the corner of her eye but refrained from snapping back at him, assuring herself that he wasn't worth the energy of getting mad at. "I'm ready."

She turned to follow him, keeping as much distance between Jude as she could as she cast her gaze off to the canal that they walked alongside.

Today was the day.

That was the line she expected to use on a day of happiness. But instead, she was using the phrase in her head as she thought about the dreaded draft.

It was today. July 4th, year X784.

As father and daughter maneuvered through crowds of people, Lucy was her only source of comfort, telling her own self that everything would be fine. It was moments like these when she truly missed the comforting embrace of her mother that brought her assurance through times she felt nervous.

 _'This is the last time my name will be entered for the draft,'_ she soothed herself quietly. _'I just have to make it through this one more time, and then I won't have to worry about it ever again!'_

"We're here," Jude said, waiting impatiently for Lucy to reach his side.

People from all over Magnolia had gathered, surrounding a stage like area where the conscription would take place. Lucy saw many others standing close to their loved ones, all being the same age as Lucy or just a year younger. Their faces were dressed with stress, worry was evident in their eyes and Lucy was sure she sported the same expression.

"It will begin shortly," Jude informed, his tone formal to even his daughter, but his face, to Lucy's surprise, betrayed his stoic structure. It was hard to see, but Lucy had known her father all her life and was good at reading emotions. So when she saw the hint of concern in her father's deep, dark eyes, she frowned.

 _'Even he's worried?'_

"Right," Lucy finally uttered her reply as she turned her attention back to the stage when she heard a microphone being tapped.

A short, old man with a bald head, thick, gray eyebrows, and a toothbrush mustache scanned through the crowed of people with squinted eyes as he made sure he had captured everyone's attention. Lucy recognized the senior man almost immediately from the council, though she had forgotten his name.

"Good afternoon, citizens of Magnolia," he rasped out in his dried voice. "I am councilman Yajima, and I will be doing the drawing for the X784 draft this year. The drawing for the draft will be quite simple. This machine here contains slips of paper with the priority number with the integers 1 through 366 written on them. The second machine contains blue slips of paper with the dates January 1 to December 31. Each machine will automatically mix up the papers and then I will draw a slip from both of them. Two birthdays will be paired with a priority number. The first will be those who are the age of 18, and then the second drawn will be those of 19. If the priority number matches yours and the date of your birth, then you will have been chosen for the draft."

Yajima proceeded to click a button on both machines, allowing them to shuffle the slips of paper before drawing one from both.

"Priority number: 217," he read out loud. "Date of birth: September 1."

Yajima allowed the matching person who's identity had been stamped by numbers slowly make her way to the stage. Yajima then drew another slip from the birthday slips.

"Date of birth: March 27." Yajima continued onto the next drawing. "Priority number: 54, date of birth: June 23. Date of birth: August 31. Priority number: 301, date of birth: November 8. Date of birth: February 2. Priority number: 156, date of birth: April 19. Date of birth. March 12. Priority number: 2, date of birth: May 13. Date of birth: October 7. Priority number: 78."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat and her head snapped up anxiously when her priority number rang in her ears.

"Date of birth: August 8."

Lucy exhaled slowly in relief as her shoulder slouched when the stress left her.

"Date of birth: July 1."

And then like a slap in the face, Lucy remembered the first slip with the date of birth on it wasn't for her age group, but the latter that matched her birthday.

Lucy felt her father's gaze on her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him as she mechanically strolled forward onto the platform.

* * *

 **Hey, all! Welcome back to another chapter!**

 **Holy crap, can I just say I love all of you? Cause guys, I love all of you! I truly didn't expect to receive as much support as I have on this story! Thank you, thank you to all those who favorited/followed/reviewed!**

 ** _To Gabbicat18: Thank you so much! I never was really good with adding details into my writing, but as of late I've been practicing on it, so I'm glad I'm getting better at it! I hope I can keep your interest in this fan-fiction!_**

 ** _To A Visitor: Thank you! I'm glad I was able to portray Lucy correctly. Let's just hope I ca keep it up and do the same for the other characters as well xD_**

 ** _To Rubybird2329: xDD I loved your review, I reread it a few times, to be honest. And oooh, I like the idea of Natsu having a flamethrower!_**

* * *

 **I know not much action has happened just yet, but I get the feeling in the next chapter there'll be quite a bit to be excited about! And hopefully a much longer chapter as well, so be on the look out for that!**

 **I realize that the draft may not have been like how a real draft is supposed to be, but truth be told... I don't really know much about how it works xD**

 **But basically, there are priority numbers that are assigned to those whose names have been entered for the draft. If your number is drawn as well as your birth date, then you've been selected. And then there are two slips drawn because the first one is for those who are 18, and then the second is for those who are 19. And if there are those who have the same matching birth date and priority number, then both are selected. I honestly have no idea if I'm making sense with this, but since I couldn't understand it myself (for how a draft works) I did some research and tried to make it similar to what I understood.**

 **By the way, in case anybody is interested in following along with some of my other works, I just recently started a fan-fiction for Fairy Tail x Attack on Titan, called Mission: Extermination. If any of you guys are interested, please don't hesitate to check it out! You can find it on my profile!**

 **Anyways, peace out 👆**


End file.
